Pearlshipping: El enfermo del amor
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: Debido a que el Mr. Mime de Delia se encuentra enfermo, Ash Ketchum deberá regresar a Sinnoh para conseguir la medicina a pesar de que acaba de regresar. Sin embargo, el joven de Pueblo Paleta aprovechará su estancia en dicha región para pasar tiempo con la mujer de sus sueños: Dawn.
1. El gran reencuentro

**En Kanto**

Luego de quedar como semifinalista de la Liga Sinnoh y de separarse de sus grandes amigos, Ash Ketchum regresó a su casa en Pueblo Paleta junto a su inseparable Pikachu.- _**Muy bien, amigo. Nuestro caminó por la región Sinnoh llegó a su fin, pero nos esperan muchas más aventuras de ahora en adelante y conocer muchos nuevos Pokémon. ¿Verdad?**_\- Su compañero amarillo asiente con la cabeza contento.- **_Extrañaré a Brock y a Dawn (...sobre todo a Dawn...¿Por qué siento esta sensación de vacío?...)_**

Muy feliz por el viaje, quedó muy ansioso por contarle a su madre Delia las aventuras vividas en ese lugar.- _**Hola mamá. Ya regresé.**_\- Sin embargo, al entrar a la casa, solo vio un rostro triste, lo que le generó sospechas debido a que esperaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a causa de su regreso.- **_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?_**\- Ante esa duda, le terminó explicando la situación mientras lo acompañaba al dormitorio.- _**Esto es lo que ocurre.**_\- Ash se quedó totalmente asombrado al ver lo que vio: A Mr. Mime muy pálido y enfermo. Su madre explico la situación.- _**Mimey ha estado muy mal hace días de una enfermedad que no ha sida vacunado. Por ahora se encuentra estable, pero no se le pasará a menos que le dé una medicina especial exclusiva de la región Sinnoh. Buscaba contactarte antes de que tomaras tu viaje de regreso, pero no pude.-**_ El joven, al igual que su Pikachu, quedaron totalmente tristes a todo esto.-_** Hijo. Yo tengo que quedarme ¿No podrías ir a Sinnoh una vez más?-**_ Ante la pregunta, asentó rápidamente con la cabeza.- _**Por supuesto. Ahora que lo recuerdo, el boleto del barco dice que es más barato sacar otro si me voy este día... ¡ME TENGO QUE IR AHORA!**_\- No pudo quedarse en su hogar mucho tiempo y se tenía que volver por este inconveniente.- _**Aquí tienes la receta. Mucha suerte y cuídate.**_\- Después de guardar el papel, le dio las gracias.- _**Lo haré. Cuídense y prometo volver con la medicina. ¡Vamos Pikachu!**_

Rápidamente, Ash salió de Pueblo Paleta y se dirigió al puerto que se dirigía a Sinnoh dentro de media hora. Mientras tanto, estaba leyendo la receta donde aclara que la medicina se encuentra en una pequeña pero importante farmacia de Ciudad Corazonada.- _**Bien amigo. Tendremos que volver a Sinnoh para conseguir lo que queremos. Ojalá tengamos suerte.**_\- Pikachu asiente con la cabeza. A pesar de la problemática situación, se lo veía sonriente por una razón en particular.- _**(...Ojalá la vuelva a ver así se me va ese horrible vacío dentro de mí. No puedo creer cómo hace que la extrañe tanto y hace que me lata el corazón...)-**_ Obviamente, se refería a su querida Dawn. Posteriormente, llegó el barco y subieron a bordo.

**En Sinnoh**

Después de otro cansador viaje, Ash pudo regresar a dicha región y, rápidamente después, le hizo saber a su madre que ya había llegado. Sin embargo, le dijo que el viaje de regreso no aparecerá hasta dentro de una semana, pero se quedó un poco más tranquilo al saber que Mr. Mime podrá aguantar ese período de tiempo sin inconvenientes graves. Luego, se puso a explorar los viejos lugares que conoció en todo su viaje pasado, que le trajeron muchos buenos y agradables recuerdos de todas sus aventuras vividas.- **_Que bello es volver aquí. No nos fuimos hace mucho, pero en parte quería regresar ¿No te parece extraño, Pikachu?-_** Cuando vio a su amigo, lo notó cansado y sin energías.- _**Entiendo que estén así. No descansaron nada. ¡Ya sé! Los llevaré a la guardería aquí cerca para que se relajen y jueguen lo que quieran toda esta semana. Las zonas de aquí son seguras así que no habrá de qué preocuparse.**_

La idea de Ash fue bastante buena, ya que todos sus Pokémon se encontraban bastante tensos por los viajes. Afortunadamente, encontró una guardería en donde se les garantizaba un cuidado y diversión asegurada.- _**Cuídense mucho, amigos y nos vemos dentro de una semana.**_\- Aunque la fortuna no terminó ahí debido a que, a lo lejos, encontró una silueta que le parecía familiar que también dejaba a sus Pokémon, entre ellos, un Piplup.- **_Ese gorro, ese cabello azul, esa bufanda roja, esa camiseta negra, esa pequeña falda rosa, esas botas a juego ¿Acaso será "mi amor"? ¡DAWN! ¿ERES TÚ?_**\- Tras oír ese grito, la chica se dio vuelta para saber de dónde provenía. Resultó ser precisamente Dawn, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a su gran amigo.- _**!Hola Ash!**_\- Ambos corrieron para darse un abrazo debido a tanta alegría.

Resultó ser que ella también tuvo mucho que viajar con Zoey y por pedidos de su madre y, al igual que Ash, fue a dejar a sus Pokémon temporalmente para que reciban el descanso que se merecen.- _**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Brock también está aquí? Creí que te habías vuelto a Pueblo Paleta hace poco.**_\- Ash le explicó la situación de su regreso, que era que sane el Mr. Mime de Delia.- _**Entiendo. Por suerte no tengo nada que hacer ¿Te molesta si te acompañó?-**_ Se sintió algo sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras al notar su hermosa sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.- _**Me encantaría más de lo que crees. Harías feliz esta semana que tengo para quedarme aquí.**_

Ambos se fueron juntos a la farmacia, pero Ash sentía una enorme sensación de la que Dawn no se ha percatado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_A pedido de un amigo mío en Fanfiction, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una historia amorosa y algo de nivel erótico (un escalón más abajo al del Franticshipping que logré finalizar hace ya unas semanas) sobre el Pearlshipping. Andaba sin ideas y, como gratitud a esta persona, se me ocurrió hacer un fic corto de este estilo sobre esta pareja que, probablemente, llegue a no más de tres capítulos. De paso, me servirá para frecuentar un poco más la escritura. Aviso que quizás en capítulos siguientes quizás haya escenas "fuertes" como en la historia de Crystal y Emerald (probablemente aunque no estoy seguro, pero advierto por si acaso). Están avisados a partir de ahora Espero que todos la disfruten y hay que ver si lo termino antes de que viaje debido a mis vacaciones porque no estaré por un tiempo (no muy diferente a mi actual inactividad) _****_Muchas gracias._**


	2. La falda de Dawn, mi locura

**En el camino**

Luego de su reencuentro con Dawn, Ash se sintió más motivado con ella a su lado aunque no pensó olvidar la verdadera razón del por qué de su regreso, sino que quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad de la mejor manera posible. No estaba nadie más en su compañía, ni siquiera sus preciados Pokémon, tampoco eran seguidos por el Equipo Rocket a causa de que no se enteraron de este sorpresivo problema de salud de Mr. Mime y eso les daba la garantía de una tranquilidad en todo aspecto. La única persona con quien estaba a su lado era aquella que se vestía de porrista para animarlo en cada batalla y subir la moral cuando hacía falta. Por fuera se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba sumamente feliz.

Antes de llegar a la farmacia, vieron un pequeño puesto de helados hechos con leche Mu-mu bastante deliciosos. Sacando ventaja del día soleado, Ash decidió invitarla y ella ansiosamente aceptó ese gesto de caballerosidad por parte de su amigo.- _**Señor ¿Me podría dar dos conos por favor?**_\- Por este tipo de hechos que ocurrieron con ambos, muchos creería que eran novios seguramente, aunque no era así debido a que ninguno podía hacer esa confirmación. Cuando le pagó, el vendedor recibió el dinero y buscaba debajo del carro monedas para devolverle el cambio en un cajón, pero estaba muy duro y no podía abrirlo solo, así que el joven de Pueblo Paleta bajó y lo ayudó a sacar las monedas. Pero en ese momento, se escuchó un gritó.-**_ Kyaaah._**\- era Dawn con una mano en su cabeza, con la otra entre las piernas y después rápidamente se sentó en el banco de plaza que tenía detrás.

Ash, yendo a dicho banco de plaza con los dos conos, no sabía lo que le pasó. Le estaba por preguntar, pero justo antes sintió un fuerte viento (no tanto como para que se le vuele la gorra) y sacó la conclusión en su cabeza respecto a esa sensación y de la postura de Dawn a tal punto de adivinar lo que sucedió.- _**(...El viento le levantó la falda ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Cómo me perdí ese fantástico momento?...)**_\- Lo dejó callado y muy molesto por dentro. Al final, le entregó su helado y ella le contestó también observando su rostro.- _**Muchas gracias. Ash ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece como si estuvieras molesto o algo así.**_\- Al temer de que se diera cuenta y que piense mal, cambió rápidamente el rostro y le contestó de manera relajada.- _**No te preocupes. No tengo nada. Ahora comamos.**_

Mientras comían y descansaban en un hermoso día a pleno sol, Ash se encontraba pensativo mientras le miraba las piernas a Dawn, quién disfrutaba demasiado lamiendo su rico postre. A lo que el exterior se refiere, amaba muchos puntos de ella como su cabello, sus ojos y su rostro, pero siempre lo más destacado y particular de su compañera era esa pequeña falda rosa. Esa prenda lo volvía loco porque encima la usaba en los tiempos más fríos. Justo en ese instante, se le cruzó por la cabeza un comentario de Zoey cuando todos se encontraban en Ciudad Snowpoint.- _**¿Te digo algo, Ash? Me parece extraño y gracioso a la vez que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas de aquí, Dawn tenga solamente ese abrigo cuando sus piernas están totalmente descubiertas. Admito que son fuertes y bonitas, pero en cualquier momento pescará un resfriado por andar presumiendo. Ir viajando siempre en faldita me incomodaría un poco por varias razones, pero si le gusta ir vestida así, que haga lo que le parezca más cómodo.**_\- Esas palabras nunca las había considerado hasta ahí. Lo que imaginaba era que, si tuviera el gran busto de su ex compañera May, Dawn sería la mujer perfecta tanto por dentro como por fuera porque de la cintura para abajo estaba extremadamente atractiva sin duda alguna.

**_Bueno Ash. Creo que es momento de ir a la farmacia de una vez. No hagamos sufrir más al Pokémon de tu mamá ¿Cierto?_**\- dijo Dawn mientras se levantaba del banco mientras terminaba de comer. Él afirmó con la cabeza y continuaron su camino a la obtención de la medicina. Ya no quería desaprovechar nada como lo que se perdió a tal punto de mirar rápidamente su falda al sentir la más ligera brisa que la pueda mover. Nunca se enfocó en esto en su largo viaje por Sinnoh ya que en su cabeza la idea que dominaba era ganar medallas para competir en la Liga, pero ya con ese objetivo cumplido, intentará encontrar un momento en donde pueda "gozar" y satisfacer su atrevida necesidad sin que ella se dé cuenta porque le causaría inconvenientes que duda bastante poder resolver.

Pasando los días, pensaba en preguntas que no levanten sospechas pero que a Ash le gustaría saber para calmar un poco sus ansiedades.- _**Te quiero preguntar algo ¿Quién te compró esas ropas de llevas puesta?**_\- La miraba a los ojos y se dio cuenta que se lo tomó con normalidad incluso en la contestación.- **_Me las compró mi mamá. Me gustan los colores y me dan comodidad. Por eso las suelo llevar ¿Y las tuyas?_**\- Ahí se dio la idea de que lograba llevar esta conversación sin inconvenientes.- **_Llevo del mismo estilo, pero las cambio siempre por región exceptuando la vez que fui a Johto... ¡Mira! Ahí está la farmacia. al fin obtendré el remedio que tanto necesito conseguir._**

A pesar de tener un compromiso importante, Ash también disfrutaba de estar junto a una hermosa y valiosa compañera, de quien esperaba que indirectamente logre satisfacer sus deseos generados por los impulsos hormonales.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Regresé después de mucho tiempo con el fin de terminar esta historia prometida a un amigo. Entre una enfermedad molesta, los intensos estudios y mi desmotivación para escribir, no la pensaba continuar, pero ahora estoy un poco más fresco y quisiera terminar con la historia el capítulo siguiente. Ya sería el segundo fic completo después del de amor-erotismo del Frontiershipping (Crystal y Emerald del manga de la misma franquicia) y así logro hacer valer con lo prometido. Aprovecharé el tiempo que tenga disponible para ver si puedo continuar algo viejo o crear algo nuevo que tengo en la cabeza. De paso, tengo lago que hacer. De todas maneras, me siento bien ahora. Muchas gracias._**


	3. Me voy, pero sé que volveré a verte

**En la farmacia**

Después de un recorrido considerablemente largo, Ash y Dawn llegan a su destino para obtener el tan ansiado remedio para Mr. Mime. Lo primero que hicieron es verificar si tienen la receta médica con los datos precisos, ya que tener ese tipo de contratiempos sería perjudicial para todos. Ya dentro del establecimiento en donde casi no había nadie, le fueron a preguntar al recepcionista en dónde puede conseguir el medicamento o quién se lo puede dar, y averiguaron que se encuentra en el segundo piso.- _**Que bueno es saber que el remedio no se agotó. Podré regresar sin problemas.**_\- dijo el joven de Pueblo Paleta, quien en realidad pensaba en otra cosa necesidad que buscaba poder saciar.

Su primer intento era hacer que Dawn suba las escaleras primero. Mientras ella cree que es un gesto de amabilidad, en realidad era una treta para poder verle lo que tenía debajo de la falda. Además, esto es algo que no podía realizar con Misty, May y ni siquiera Lyra porque ninguna de estas chicas usaba ese tipo de prenda. Mientras subían, discretamente bajaba la cabeza para intentar poder mirar algo que le gustara mucho y que lo que se estancaba en su imaginación se hiciera realidad al menos por unos pocos segundos para disfrutar. Lamentablemente, no tuvo el más mínimo éxito. Y para peor, ella se daba cuenta de que Ash estaba en actitud sospechosa.- _**¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo en esa posición?**_\- Él se encontraba sonrojado por la situación porque no le gustaba que Dawn lo mirara con el ceño algo fruncido, pero por suerte para él tenía el zapato desatado e impuso la excusa perfecta.- **_Sólo me estaba atando los cordones ¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera?_**\- Y se terminó salvando de un posible bofetón y quizás algo más.

Su segundo intento se realizó en el piso donde tenían que retirar la medicina. Esta vez fue dejar una moneda en el suelo como carnada para que Dawn se incline para recogerla y se pueda apreciar su "trama" en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte de que flexionara sus rodillas y por atrás no se pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Ash no sólo se quedó con las ganas de mirar algo atractivo, sino que perdió dinero para una trampa que no resultó favorable. Finalmente, llegaron al puesto del segundo piso indicado desde un principio para obtener el remedio que repondrá al Mr. Mime de Delia. Y hablando de ella, después de que su hijo la pagó y adquirió, ellos se pusieron muy felices al saber que el Pokémon se pondrá sano en su totalidad. Y a pesar de que Ash no se pudo aprovechar de Dawn en el hospital, el objetivo de mayor importancia se cumplió a la perfección. Ambos festejaron juntos su misión cumplida, aunque el día siguiente el joven debía regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

Era la fecha y Ash fue por sus Pokémon para poder partir con todo su equipo, mientras que Dawn recogió también los suyos porque quería acompañar a su gran amigo al pueblo para poder despedirse de él, como la primera vez que ocurrió este hecho.- **_Bueno Ash. Fue un placer volver a verte aunque sea por unos pocos días. Hicimos muchas cosas juntos y nos divertimos a pesar de que viniste por algo urgente. Ojalá regreses más tranquilo si sabes a lo que me refiero._**\- dijo la jovencita riendo en cierto modo porque sabía que no se trataba de vacaciones.- _**Te entiendo ¿Pero sabes? Tu compañía me hizo sumamente feliz porque me ayudaste a despejar mis preocupaciones por Mr. Mime y mi mamá en este tiempo. No dudes que volveremos a vernos pronto. Me haces muy feliz.**_\- contestó el joven mientras abrazaba mutuamente a su amiga.

Pasaron las horas y el barco estaba a punto de llegar. Ash y Dawn estaban sentados en un banco, pero ésta estaba totalmente dormida por la espera, al igual que Pikachu y Piplup juntos en el suelo. No había nadie en el puerto hasta dentro de unos minutos y sabía que esta era la última oportunidad de poder disfrutar de la belleza de su compañera sin tener inconvenientes mayores posteriormente. La tenía a su lado con la cabeza en el hombro del oriundo de Kanto, quien estaba algo sonrojado y nervioso. Le miraba firmemente la falda y tenía la posibilidad de levantarla de frente y contemplar por primera (y probablemente la única) vez su sexy ropa interior que imaginaba en su cabeza. Le agarró el borde y estaba a punto de elevarla, pero de repente se quedó paralizado y no pudo moverse. Se quedó pensando y no se animaba a gozar de la sensualidad de su amiga. Algunas dirán que fue por caballero, otros dirán que fue por cobarde, pero al final soltó la falda y le dio un beso en la mejilla (tampoco se animó hacerlo en la boca).

Después de un rato, el barco llegó, Ash subió a bordo (no sin antes despedirse de su fiel amiga al igual que Pikachu con Piplup) y agitó su mano al puerto mientras él se alejaba del barco, pensando si derrocar esa posibilidad inigualable fue lo correcto. Sin embargo, no cabe duda que entre ellos dos hay un sentimiento que dará para más si se dan las situaciones adecuadas tomando las decisiones propicias en cada situación.

Al regresar a Pueblo Paleta, Ash pudo volver a ver a su madre, darle la medicina a Mr. Mime (que sanó inmediatamente después de consumirla) y tomar su tan ansiado descanso, pero ya había empezado a disfrutar cuando se reencontró con su tan preciada Dawn, que siente que se volverán a ver las caras en no mucho tiempo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Notas del autor_**

**_Al fin cumplí mi promesa y logré terminar el fic prometido (y Ash sigue siendo tan virgo como siempre jaja). Entre una enfermedad molesta, los intensos estudios y mi desmotivación para escribir, no la pensaba continuar, pero ahora estoy un poco más fresco y logré lo que quería de una vez por todas. Es el segundo fic completo después del de amor-erotismo del Frontiershipping (Crystal y Emerald del manga de la misma franquicia) y así hice valer mi palabra. Aprovecharé el tiempo que tenga disponible para ver si puedo continuar algo viejo o crear algo nuevo que tengo en la cabeza. De paso, tengo algo que hacer. De todas maneras, me siento bien ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias._**


End file.
